RA Demon
by Adin Allivuruk
Summary: Dark and Krad find themselves trusted into a new life after the destruction of the Black Wings. They meet some newfaces, and some a little too familiar for comfort. DarkX? KradX? No OC is paired with Dark or Krad.
1. The beginning of the end

Author's Note: This is for Millicent and Deeps

**Author's Note: This is for Millicent and Deeps! (You know who you are)**

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's. No one else.**

An abyss of darkness surrounded Dark and Krad. The Black Wings was an eternally dark artwork, in both meanings of the word. It had been 25 years since that day when they were separated from Daisuke and Satoshi. Silence had overtaken them; the atmosphere was too sullen and awkward to talk in. Krad was currently looking into the darkness with thoughtful eyes, as if he was trying to look past the darkness. Dark was looking the opposite direction, too lost in thought until he finally had to speak.

"This is boring." Dark muttered, eyebrows furrowed as he spun around to face Krad, who just tilted his head up in Dark's direction, looking at the exasperated thief from under his bangs.

"Is that so?" he sighed as his closed his eyes and turned his head away.

"YES! Come Krad, not even you could like this!" Dark said, immediately wishing he kept he's mouth closed, as Krad smirked at him, his lips pulling back, showing his white sharp teeth, forming a cruel, triumphant smile.

"That doesn't matter to me Dark Mousey, as long as I've got you where I want, I don't care." He said, before walking into the darkness, leaving Dark uncomfortable and angry.

'_Who does he think he is, my master?! Putting me under his supervision like I'm a do-' _Dark was cut off as he felt the ground under him shake. Krad suddenly appeared running back from the abyss he walked into.

"What the hell did you do Krad?!" Dark yelled over the sound of crashing and tumbling. Krad glared at him, his feral eyes showing a spark of fear really briefly before narrowing.

"I didn't cause this Dark! It seems something from the outside is doing this." Krad's last statement hit Dark like a ton of bricks.

**Someone from outside the was destroying the Black Wings.**

With that final thought, the ground under Dark and Krad collapsed as they tumble through the black hole.

**Author's Note: Sorry that it's short, I have to go to bed now!**


	2. More than you know

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!!**

--

Krad woke up, his mind in a haze and head pounding in pain, as he looked around the room, only semiconscious. The room was huge and greatly lavished. He stumbled out of the bed, looking at it for a few moments. It had a pale red silky bed sheet with a white checkered pattern. The huge puffy blanket was a darker red with the same white checkered pattern. The rest of the room set of a different color scheme. The indigo curtains covered the windows, letting in only a little light, leaving the rest of the room dim and slightly mysterious. Gold swirled scattered over the curtains, but never crossing with other gold swirling. They scattered to the walls, which were also indigo. The ceiling was painting with a painting similar to Vincent Vah Gogh's _Starry Night, _exceptinstead of night, it was day and the only colors used were red, orange and purple, giving in a sunset look.

'_I bit over the top, if you ask me.'_ Krad wondered as he slowly walked toward the exit, alert incase someone popped up. The hallways, unlike the room, held barely anything. The floor was covered with thick purple carpeting. The purple was the same hue as Dark's hair, Dark!

'_Come to think of it, I haven't seen his since we fell out of the Black Wings. Ah well, he won't be able to stay away for long.' _Krad smirked, then winced as his head started spiraling, he quicken his pace, trying to fight the waves of pain, taking a quick look at the rooms as he passed.

'_There doesn't seem to be anyone here, weird.' _Krad then stopped walking when he heard soft thumps; the sound growing louder, probably someone was running, the nausea flowing in his body made it hard for him to care.

The thumping on heels stopped and he turned around, his step faltering a bit, he came face to face with a girl, he vision started to blur, she seemed to have short pixie cut black hair and sharp black eyes, he felt his legs weaken, his surroundings blurring together.

"You shouldn't have left the room, Krad." Krad felt himself black out, but not before a pair small arms caught him.

--

An ice cold hand pressed against his forehead, causing Dark the jolt up, his head feeling like it weight 10 tons. He was about to crash back on the bed when an arm held him up and lowered him gently down.

"Don't move around so much, you haven't recovered much." Dark slowly opened his eyes to find a lady, young from her appearance, looking down at him. Her skin was a porcelain white, her lips a light pink, blue hair surrounding her face. She looked pretty small, maybe only a little over 5 feet. Her eyes were also a pale blue and she had thick black eyelashes. She wore a simple gown, dark red gown, making her look even paler, giving her a looking of weakness. She was holding a tray consisting of a delicious smelling soup, crackers and water.

"Well, I don't seem to remember meeting you, my name is Dark, and you?" he gave her a smirk that would have any other girl squeal, but she mearly smiled good naturedly and replied "Rio".

"Well, Rio, thank you for helping me, maybe I can repay you back." suddenly, a loud rumble sounded from Dark's stomach, he blushed as she chuckled, giving him the tray she was holding on her lap.

"There's no need for that Dark, just get better." He then remembered that he didn't know where he was.

"Um…where am I?" he asked between slips of soup and munches of cracker.

"You, dear, at the manor I share with my friend Akuhei. We're in the east side of Azumano." She said before leaving, saying she had to check on her friend.

The Niwa house was on the west side, and if would take sometime to get there. He thought's wandered to Daisuke, Emiko, Kosuke and Daichi.

'_I wonder how long it's been, I'm pretty sure it's been 20 years but, with no way of telling time, it's hard to tell.' _He got up, pleasantly surprised to know he felt much better. He looked around the room, all the colors, like Rio's appearance, was faded and gently. The walls were lavender with foam green swirls. The light blue curtains on the windows were pulled back to reveal the city. It looked pretty much the same, aside of the improvements made. He looked around and found a calendar beside the door. It was May 2027, according to the calendar.

He turned around only to bump into small Rio, who just looked up at him, giving him a sheepish smile. Dark bowed his head down, their faces close, before she skipped a few feet away from him, her smile still on.

"You know what Rio, you seem a like different from other girls." Her eyes widens a bit before she closed them and gave a gentle laugh, shaking her head.

"More then you know Dark. More then you know."

--

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed! **


	3. Hide behind that smile

Author's Note-Enjoy

**Author's Note-Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot.**

**--**

Krad woke, to find himself in the same checkered room. His got up, finding that his headache had now turned into a dull annoyance.

"Didn't I leave this room…" His train of thought was interrupted by a snicker and a response.

"You did, but I brought you back, ya' know, some people actually **thank the hosts** before leaving." Krad, looking through his curtain of blond hair to see the same girl he saw in the hallway. Now full awake, he saw she had high cheekbones and sneaky, velvet green eyes. Her right hand was on her left shoulder and left hand on the right side of her waist, and if she was trying to hold herself together. She was slightly slouching by the door. Her messy dark, almost black, chocolate hair that spread out in all directions just brushed her shoulders, the irregular bangs barely covering her eyes.

She strolled forward; her arms swinging at her sides like a child would when happy. Her smile seemed to become more and more malicious with each step. This puzzled Krad, she was a full head and a half shorter than him and her physic was lanky and scrawny. Her aura though, told otherwise, dominant in not just confidence, but situation wise. Krad didn't know where he was or even what was going on, but she seemed to.

"Come Krad, I have something to tell you."

**-- **

"Rio, I don't mean to be a bother but, why do you have some many rooms when you and your friend are the only ones residing in it." Rio chuckled as Dark just cocked his head, right eyebrow arching up slowly.

"I do believe you are also residing here at the moment Dark." Dark just scratched his head, embarrassed, letting out a nervous laugh. Rio then turned to him, walking backwards.

"It's alright Dark, remember, you can stay as long as you want whenever you want Dark. The truth is, several other people live in this manner, one other woman and two other men, but they are currently way for the moment." She said, twirling around she could walk down the stairs.

"Then why did you say you and your friends were the only ones living here." Dark asked, forgetting his manners.

"Oh, that's because the last time any of them were here was about 4 months ago, it gets quiet lonely just the two of use." She said, halting when they reached a pair of large brass doors, covered with intricate swirls and curves.

"Well, you don't have to be lonely anymore, I'm here and I'm pretty sure I'm not going to leave anytime soon." He said lightening the mood.

She smiled a small, sad smile.

**--**

**Author's Note-Sorry for shortness, the next chapter Dark and Krad will finally see eachother!**


End file.
